Outcast
by DemonicSlayer616
Summary: Two different creatures of the zodiac. Both in common. Sharing love for one another! I wonder what will happen in the future in Fruits Basket? Rated M for...mature stuff!


**HelsinkiEnkeli16 has just signed on.**

**EvilOutcast616 has just signed on.**

**HelsinkiEnkeli16:** Hey

**EvilOutcast616: **Who the hell are you?  
**HelsinkiEnkeli16:** Does it matter?

**EvilOutcast616: **You're interesting...

**HelsinkiEnkeli16: **You're mysterious.

**EvilOutcast616: **Why are you talking to me?

**Helsinkienkeli16: **Should I not?

**EvilOutcast616: **...Are you a Sohma?

**HelsinkiEnkeli16: **Interesting question for someone who was concerned about who i was...

**EvilOutcast616: **Just answer the damn question!

**HelsinkiEnkeli16: **Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...

**EvilOutcast616: **I always been like this because of the damn sohma family...

**HelsinkiEnkeli16: **so...you carry the curse?

**EvilOutcast616: **Sadly yes

**Helsinkienkeli16: **Welcome to the club...or should I say family...

**EvilOutcast616: **What animal are you?

**HelsinkiEnkeli16: **A crow...you?

**EvilOutcast616: **...

**Helsinkienkeli16: **Cat got your tongue? A moment ago you wouldnt shut up...

**EvilOutcast616: **If I tell you will you not hate me?

**Helsinkienkeli16: **Do i have a reason to hate you?

**EvilOutcast616: **I'm the cause of all the Sohma family curse the damn fox...  
**HelsinkiEnkeli16 has just signed off.**

**EvilOutcast616 has just signed off.**

**Ami ran out of the cafe.**

**Ryo glanced up to see a figure in a black trench coat rush out the door.**

**Ami ran down the street and avoided every person coming towards him.**

**Ryo stared out the window, wondering if the hurried person in the trench coat had anything to do with the conversation he had a few minutes ago. He sighed as heavy drops of rain begain to pour down outside.**

**Ami glanced up at the sky to see it was raining..he felt his energy getting weaker and he knew if he was out here he would change into his acursed form.**

**Ryo rose up from the chair, closing his laptop and placing it back in its case. Slipping his coat off the back of the chair, Ryo put it on. He left the cafe in a hurry to get home, before his self control became too weak and he transformed into his hellbound body.**

**Ami then turned around to back to his apartment. **

**Ryo felt dizzy, his vision swirled and his body swayed, The rain was too much, Suddenly the teenage boy blacked out, leaving nothing but his body, now in crow form. the rain continued to fall soaking his dark feathers through and through.**

**Ami was about to reach his apartment when he saw a soaked black crow laying on the ground. He knew that if the crow stayed out any longer then it would die. He ran over to it. He then opened up his trench coat and placed the crow inside and ran through the doors to the apartment building.**

**Ryo opened his eyes slightly, vision blured. He could see the faint outline of a persons figure, closing his eyes he slipped back into uncomciousness.**

**Ami ran right through the building and ran to the second floor amd took out his keys and kicked the door and slammed the door. He ran all the way to the bath room grabbed a towel and started drying the crow so it's feathers would be aleast a bit dry. He then started rubbing the feathers in a drying matter and waited for the crow to wake up.**

**Ryo felt warmer, as his body regained ocnciousness, he slowly opened his eyes to see the human sihlouette again. It took a few moments but his features came into focus. It was then Ryo realised he was naked, and slightly wet laying in the couch of a gorgeous auburn haired boy.**

**Ami stared at the once black crow now a black haired boy. He then realised that this was the boy had a AIM chat with. He thought in his mind _all shit._**

**Ryo blushed, grabbing some of the blanket the was on the back of the couch, and covering up his "manly" bits. "Uhm...Hello?" He half asked the hazel eyed boy.**

**Ami looked at the boy he noticed how the boy was trying to hide his manhood. He then sighed and walked into his room and came back with some clothes.**

**Ryo blushed a deeper shade of red. "thanks" he mumbled, his cheeks felt like they had caught fire.**

**Ami looked at the boy putting on his clothes and his eyes darkened when he remembered that this boy was a Sohma. And he new he was not supposed to be with them because he caused their pain.**

**Ryo sensed the other boys uneasyness. "Its alright, its not your fault. I was out in the rain."**

**Ami looked at him and turned his head away. "It's not that...It's you."**

**Ryo frowned "Its me? What did I do? i never told you to take me home." the boy crossed his arms over his chest.**

**Ami sighed and turned his head to face him. "It's just I didn't want you to die in the rain. I want you to have a good life while I suffer a living hell." His voice wavered.**

**Ryo cocked his head to the side. "Youre the sohma I talked to, arent you?"**

**Ami nodded his head and said. "Yes...Do you hate me now?"**

**Ryo smiled softly "Of course not."**

**Ami eyes widened and looked at him. "What? You don't hate me? After what I did to the family!"**

**Ryo shook his head. "You didnt do it. Your ancestor did. You weren't even around at the time, how coul I blame you."**

**Ami felt something going down his cheek. **

**Ryo walked over to the other boy, wiping the tear away with his thumb "Dont cry, little one."**

**Ami took a step back. "Little one? I'm much older then you are."**

**Ryo frowned again. "how old _are_ you?"**

**Ami answered "16"**

**Ryo laughed. "You act like you're eons older than me. you're only older by a year."**

**Ami rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hey where do live?"**

**"in the old manor at the edge of town." Ryo answered. "Why?" Now it was his turn to ask the questions.**

**Ami said, "Well it seems like a long walk from here. You can stay here and stay the night until the rain dies down."**

**Ryo flashed a warm smile. "Thanks."**

**Ami looked at him and smiled for the first time in a few months. **

**Ryo blushed again. "I love your eyes."**

**Ami cocked his head to the side. "Pardon me...But everyone hates my eyes."**

**"I domt see why." Ryo said.**

**Ami turned his head and said, "It's because I'm the fox is because everyone hates my eyes. And hair."**

**Ryo shook his head. "I dont. They're gorgeous." He smiled sweetly.**

**Ami blushed and said, "Thanks. I think your eyes are very hot."**

**A coy smile spread across Ryo's lips. Making it so their faces were just inches apart "Anything else you like?" his warm breath ghosted across Ami's face. Breath smelling of mint and medicine.**

**Ami then softly growls then grabs him by the head and pulls him onto his lips. **

**Ryo gasped softly, the gesture was rather surprising. The young boy wrapped his arms around the auburn haired boys neck, kissing back softly. He tasted like a mixture of vanilla and mint. Two great flavors. Each so savory in its own. **

**Ami then put his tongue at the bottom of his mouth asking for entrance.**

**Ryo parted his lips accepting the other boys tongue. He tangled his fingers in Ami's soft hair.**

**Ami moaned at this and lift his mouth and started kissing down his neck.**

**Asoft gasp escaped Ryo's lips. "Go slow" he panted. Tugging softly on his hair. The 15 year old was nervous, this was his first time with a boy. Well, he kissed one, but it was just in a stupid game of spin the bottle. This had feelings attatched.**

**Ami muttered a "Gomen." While kissing softly down Ryo's neck. This was the first time he had ever felt feelings for love. He had kissed a few a boys before because of his fox instincts and male hormones.**

**Ryo shivered. His heart was racing and breath coming in rigid pants. "Its okay, I like it."**

**Ami then started feeling his fox instincts started kicking in. He started unbottoning Ryo's shirt. **

**Ryo's knees felt weak. The touches were setting him on fire. It wasnt a brutal fire, a burning erotic one, one that made his heart flutter. "Ami..." he breathed.**

**Ami then moved back onto Ryo's lips and started movings his hands over Ryo's chest and stomach. While he was kissing Ryo's mouth he started growling softly.**

**Ryo pulled back from Ami's kiss "Can we take this to your room? I dont think I can stand up any longer." He shivered.**

**Ami nodded and just as they were about to go into his room the phone rings. He gets pissed and marchs over to the phone. **

**Ryo sighed. Trying to return his breathing to normal. He knew it was wrong, but he decided to linger outside the kitchen wall and listen to Ami's conversation.**

**Ami spook, "Who is this?"**

**Kyo, "Hey is that anyway to speak to your loving cousin?"**

**Ami sighed then growled, "You ruined my moment you bastard! I was having the time of my life! I finally found someone special in my life! And ruined it!" **

**Kyo winced, "Look sorry cous...Anyway who is the luckey lady?"**

**Ami blushed. "..."**

**Ryo giggled. He could hear Kyo's loud mouth in a crowded room. He decided to walk in. "So i'm a lady now, Ami?" He smiled at the aubrun haired boy.**

**Ami blushed and suttered. "I'm sssoorryy Ryo-chan."**

**Kyo nearly had a heart attack, "Ryo! That's the person who is special to you!"**

**Ryo laughed "its okay!" He said, smiling brightly and kissing Ami on the cheek. "Tell Kyo to pipe down...he's just jealous." Ryo joked.**

**Ami suttered and said, "Pipe down Kyo...We have business to attend to... bye..."**

**Kyo then said, "Wa..." And the line went dead.**

**Ami said, "Alright Ryo-chan let's get down to business!"**

**Ryo's eyes widened. "Sex? Now?" He blushed.**

**Ami eyes widened and blushed so many shades of red that he POOF! Right at his place was a cute little fox that was anburn colored fur. It's eyes were a dazzling shade of dark hazel. It had black tips on it's ears and tail.**

**Ryo giggled "Sorry Ami!" He ;picked up the little fox and carried him to the back bed room, placing him on the soft sheet. Ryo yawned and laid neext to the fox, snuggling close to the little creature, Ryo fell asleep.**

**Chapter two**

**Ami blinked a few times when he woke up then he remembered what he did last night with Ryo. Then he felt someone hugging his waist. He turned only to find Ryo hugging his waist while sleeping peacefully. He then noticed he was naked so he got up and gradded a towel and a few clothes and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.**

**Ryo blinked a few times when he was waking up. He felt around for Ami and found he was not beside him. He then looked at the spot that Ami was last night. That's when he heard the shower running. **


End file.
